


I don't want this I think

by booandhazza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smutish, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Howell is very handsome; with his stunning body and chocolate brown eyes, he never fails to make me smile. But when he ravishes me; I don't know what to do. Can I continue to avoid him, probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First teacher/student

I sat down, dreading the next day; start of the school year. It wasn't as if my holidays were terribly exciting, my parents just coming for a week then they left claiming I was a "big boy" I was starting in my later year of school after all. It wasn't that much fun living by yourself no house parties just marathons of Doctor Who, Sherlock and sometimes Harry Potter. I knew the memories were too hard for my father to bare, my mother had died little over a year ago and he'd remarried and toured the world since.

I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep

The next morning was freezing, I got up, showered and took the bus to school still half asleep went to my first lesson. Mr Howell, he'd taught us last year and was actually quite good. He then droned on about classroom rules nothing that we didn't know I found myself doodling on my sketch pad, none of the teachers found anything wrong with this, I'd read further on than they had taught and knew almost everything. I felt someone stood behind me, I turned around and met his chocolate-brown eyes and he smirked at me, probably wanting to catch me off guard.

"Yes, sir?" I asked innocently.

"Well Phil why are you not paying attention like all the other students?" He asked, sitting down next me.

"I've already far ahead and I don't see any point in listening when I already know everything you're talking about." I replied, quietly closing my sketch book, that was private. He noticed but didn't comment.

"How far ahead have you actually read?" He asked. I explained that I'd read the entire syllabus, I was used to teachers challenging me, most of them let me be passing it off to my mother's death.

"I would like it if you pretended to listen and not just flat-out ignore me." He commented. I blushed and he walked off leaving me to my drawing.

He then droned on about Pythagoras, I payed a bit of attention so he didn't catch me of guard. I looked back at my sketch and it wasn't anyone familiar to me, I glanced and realized how similar it was to Mr Howell, I blushed. I'd a little crush on him since last year but he was my teacher. I blushed at the thought of kissing him; he probably tasted of raspberries and vanilla- how he smelt. He was my teacher for Christ sake. Why was I thinking of him, like that. He probably was taken or straight. The lesson flew by and he asked me to stay behind. I looked at him confused as I didn't think I did anything wrong. He called me to his desk, I packed my stuff and I walked to his desk and asked him what was up. He walked closer to me until I was pinned against the wall.

"Philip Micheal Lester you are such a tease," he whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps, "I saw the desire in your eyes today." I tried to push him off me but he was too strong.

He stared into my eyes, his intense look sending shivers down my spine. His lips met mine and he ran his hands in my hair. He did taste like raspberries and vanilla. What the fuck was I saying? He was my teacher. I shoved him of me. He looked at me and smirked.

"Phil, no matter how hard you suppress it, you will come running back." He whispered. I then give him the finger and ran out the classroom.

Jesus he had messed with my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home breathing heavily. Jesus I should have taken the bus. I saw a familiar face and realized it was PJ.

"Peej you were not meant to be back for another week." I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Don't you want to see me," he laughed, "Mum decided to come back early and I went to visit you but you weren't in, and now you come home looking ravished, is there something you're not telling me." I blushed and opened the door.

"Well there is something..." I muttered.

"What is it, I promise I won't tell anyone, scouts honor." He said. I then told him about what happened and he chuckled.

"Phil I actually expected this, especially considering how he looks at you." Peej laughed.

"Peeeeej you are not meant to be supporting him, he practically molested me." I blushed, thinking of what he did, how he kissed me.

"Phil, you are impossible, plus Mr Howell is pretty fit I'd have him if I wan't with Chris. Shame he's in London at the mo, we would have amazing double dates." He added.

"Ugh Peeeeej, he is my teacher for god's sake. I'm sure he won't do anything again." I didn't realise how wrong I was.

The rest of the day passed far too quickly with Peej teasing me about my "crush." I was dreading going to maths.

"Well class I have written a new seating plan." He then proceeded to tell us where we were sitting.

"Phil, here." He pointed to the seat right at the front and opposite the teachers desk the tables were touching we were close, too close. Peej winked at me and I glared at him. I gathered my things and went to the front.

"Today we are going to have an assessment don't worry these are just to see where you are up to." Mr Howell said. He gave them out one by one his fingers brushed mine and lingered for a second too long then he sat down at his desk I began to answer the questions on the paper they were pretty easy. His chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief. I discreetly pushed my chair backwards leaving a gap between me and the desk. I wasn't taken any chances. I caught Peej's gaze and he laughed and looked away. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked it, there was a text from Peej it said 'Seems that he's still interested, he is quite blatantly staring at you, lucky most the class are nerds that love tests.' I replied 'whatever, I really don't care and remember Peej you have a man.' Just then Mr Howell's gaze fell upon me, great.

"Phil may I have your phone, this is a test and you will receive an hour detention." He smirked and then proceeded to read through my texts, he would see what Peej sent. The gods were not smiling on me today. I saw Peej smirk at me, he then started to use his phone and a blind eye was turned to him. I then turned and saw Mr Howell still looking at my phone, he'd better not read any of what I'd written. I banged my head against the table and let it rest there. I really hoped that he didn't bring it up, he wasn't stupid enough to say it in front of the entire class but if he did after everyone had left, I would probably die; and the fan art. My face went bright red and I sighed, this year wasn't of to an amazing start. The lesson finished and Peej sauntered over to me.

"I won't wait up but when you're home, please give me a ring, I want all of the juicy deets." He laughed and skipped off, he was a little insane but made a great friend.

"Well, Phil I can't say you are not a good artist/writer and you did a great job of making me incredibly horny." He whispered, his voice always gave me shivers.

"I did read what PJ sent you, see even he sees what we have." He added after pausing.

"I can't wait until I fuck you raw, hear you calling my name." He said caressing my cheek, "why are you going against this, I can tell you want this, your eyes are clouded with lust, your body is shaking and your dick is hard." He whispered. He then kissed me, harder than before. He pinned me against the wall, his mouth attacking my neck, giving me hickeys that would last for days. I moaned against him and felt his chuckle against me. My mind began to clear and I forced him off me. He let me go.

"Phil, I've put my number in your phone, I hope that you'll ring me. Plus I live down the road from you." He winked and let me go. I sighed officially more confused than ever. I knew I'd ring him sooner or later. I checked my phone and he saved himself as "lover" Jesus we not together, but I wanted us to be. Where did that thought come from? I waited for the bus, taking a different route; Peej's parents were out today and I needed advice and quick.


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on Peej's door and waited for him to answer. He opened it and burst out laughing and gestured me to come in. I threw myself on the sofa.

"Wow, Phil he certainly is a passionate lover." Peej said, stiffing his laughter.

I threw a pillow at him.

"Tell me about it." I said. Then proceeded to tell him what happened.

"Wait, he saved himself as 'lover' in your phone" Peej, exclaimed. I nodded, showing him the proof. I sighed.

"I am very, very confused Peej. I thought he just wanted me as a fuck buddy/boy toy but when he saved himself as 'lover' it's clear that he wants something more. I don't know..." I huffed.

Peej looked at me thoughtfully. "It seems my dearest friend you are what they called in denial and incredibly love sick. I only Chris was here to see this, I swear we both thought you were Asexual but then I found your drawings and found out that you're gay," he laughed.

"I guess I am kind of in denial, the past year we got on really well and I wanted something more but he claimed I 'wasn't ready.'

Flashback.

"S-s-sir Can I ask you something." I stuttered.

"'course you can Phil." He replied.

"Why do you look at me like you want to ravish me then look away?" I asked

"I really do want to Phil, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you. But you're too young and not ready." He whispered. I collected my stuff and walked out making sure to slam the door.

"I remember, you look adorable angry." Peej smirked.

"I do not." I hissed.

"So Philip what are you going to do. I suggest texting him, you do have his number after all and it's Saturday tomorrow, starting school on Friday has screwed with my head a little." Peej commented, "My 'rents are out-of-town for the weekend, why don't you sleep over?" He asked.

"Sure, Movie marathons?" I asked, getting up to get changed. I'd stayed over more than enough times to have my own set of night-clothes here and toothbrush. It was my "second home." Peej nodded and went to get changed too.

I lay down on the futon and debated what to send to him. I really didn't know, why was this so hard we were very close last year but slowly drifted apart; now he wanted me I was pushing him away when I wanted him no, I needed him. Even though he had left me with a raging boner but still. I slowly typed 'hello dan, how're you?' and hit send.

I then put my phone on loud and got out my sketch book.

"You seem very engrossed in what your drawing." Peej commented. He laid down next to me.

"Hmm, I want it to look perfect, I forgot my watercolours at home. Do you have any?" I asked. He nodded and went to find them. I looked back at my sketch and smiled; it was my mother. I'd drawn this for a sense of closure and she looked perfect; with her sparkling blue eyes, pale skin and untameable hair, I was glad I inherited my father's straight hair. Peej found the watercolours and gave me his best brushes, I smiled Peej never gave these brushes to anyone except me, we had saved up for these together. Our parents were rich enough but we'd saved up a month worth of pocket money to buy these when we were starting high school.

Just then my phone bleeped and I picked it up trying not to get water on it.

"Oooo someone's boyfriend or lover shall I say is missing them." Peej smirked, "told you it's more than lust between you it's love."

I blushed, which I seemed to be doing a lot over the past couple days.

"What does it say Phil? Not anything dirty." Peej chuckled. I elbowed him.

"No it says 'I'm glad you remembered my first name and I am fine however how are you, I hope you parent's don't beat you up because of your hickeys.'" I read.

"Hmm well that's not that bad but he is reminding you about your make-out session but he's sneaky. I'll give him that" Peej said, running his hands through his hair. He only did that when he was nervous about something or upset. I typed out 'they are currently in Spain so I doubt they give a fuck also my dad would just congratulate me and ask who the lucky boy was. Peej on the other hand was a little surprised and laughed at my expense.'

"Peej what's up? Don't say not say nothing because I can tell." I asked looking at him straight in the eye.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "I just, I'm scared Phil. Chris texted me saying that 'I want a break' I don't want to relapse but I need Chris. I can not live without him." He sobbed.

I threw my phone on the sofa and hugged Peej he rarely cried, he was more important.

"Look at me Peej, Chris wasn't good for you in the first place, you had a toxic relationship and you deserve better plus Fred is very interested but I told him you were taken. But you do not have to be in a relationship, if you want enjoy being single." I said forcefully. Chris lead him on broke it off only to come crawling back a few days later.

"I-I-I suppose you are right, but I can't..." He broke of and sobbed. I just rocked him back and forth. It showed how close we were it had taken over 10 years to make this bond. Peej never let himself go like this only twice, when he was cheated on and when his parents had a major fight. I broke the cheater's nose and fractured his jaw; the detention was worth it plus my dad was proud. I wish he was here, he always knew what to do.

Peej slowly stopped sobbing and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "If you're going to thank me or apologise save your breath." I said.

He nodded and leaned against me. "I'd ask to go and make hot chocolate but I'm far too comfortable." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"As am I." I replied, "but I think we should lie down because I don't fancy waking up with a crick in my neck." He laughed and reluctantly detached himself from me and we lay down. I held him close and then fell asleep with thoughts of beating Chris up. No-one messed with my baby brother and got away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to realize that Peej had wondered off. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I then followed the sound into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, smells nice." I commented, grabbing a plate.

"There was some mix left over from yesterday." He said

We chatted

I sat down and began to eat. The doorbell rang and Peej went to go and get it. His parents walked through the door and stared at me for a second too long, I then realized I was covered in hickeys and I blushed a deep red.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Liguori." I said.

"Hello Phil, nice to see you so bright and early." She said.

"You too." I finished eating and got up.

"I've got to go, see you later Peej," I waved and gathered my stuff and put it into my bag and walked out of the door.

I walked home; it wasn't that called anyway. I opened the door and put my phone on charge. I switched the T.V and lay down I had another message. 'Haha I'm sorry about PJ laughing at you because of me, so are you home alone. It must get pretty lonely, maybe you could come over later.' He replied. I smiled 'It does get pretty lonely and I've got nothing to do so maybe I'll come over' I smiled. I did get a little lonely, but I was used to being alone. It was very peaceful and I got a lot paintings done. My phone then bleeped Dan only lived a couple blocks away and was apparently making pasta, I texted back 'I'll be there in a few' he replied back 'it's a date'. Wait, this was a date, the fuck had I gotten myself into. Oh well I was getting food out of it

I arrived at Dan's house in five-minutes I knocked on the door wrapping my coat around myself, it was pretty cold. Dan opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello Phil." He said gesturing for me to come in.

I sat on the sofa and looked around at the many paintings that decorated the wall and gasped they were actually pretty good.

"So you draw?" I asked my eyes scanning the walls.

"Yes I do and I like to think that I am pretty good at it." He laughed sitting next to me, I could feel his breath and almost taste his aftershave.

"Well I guess you're better than me." I said trying to move away. He laughed.

"Hmm well you are better than I was at your age and with practice you'll probably be better than me." He pointed out.

"Thanks but I spend way to much time drawing I always take great care with detail." I said thinking back to something that I spent 5 hours doing it was worth it though.

"It's better to do things slowly then rush through them." Dan commented.

"True." I replied. He then got up to go check on the food and I walked around marveled at the beauty of the room; the sofa was pitch black and the walls a deep red, the paintings were hung all over the room and a red and black rug was in front of the fire place. He stood in front of me and his breath tickled me and sent shivers down my spine.

"You look absolutely perfect today, you've no idea what I'd love to do to you that is if you agree." He purred into my ear, pinning me against . I hesitated.

"Do what you please." I whispered; hoping I didn't regret it. He looked at me eyes full of lust.

"I swear you won't regret it." He whispered. He softly put his lips against mine and I tangled my hands in his hair. He pushed me against the wall and held my arms above my head, making me submit completely. He nibbled my lips and I let out a soft moan. He broke the kiss off and looked at me with a questioningly I nodded. He pulled my shirt off and threw it.

"Hmm beautiful." He whispered. He then bit and sucked at my neck I moaned and grinded against him.

"Patience Phil." Dan chuckled.

"Don't tease." I whispered. He then shoved me against wall and kissed me harder and harshly pulled my hair he grinded against me making me gasp. I heard the fire alarm go off and Dan reluctantly detached himself from me.

"I think we just got cock-blocked by a fire alarm." Dan panted. He then ran to the kitchen swearing under his breath. I walked after him.

"I think that we should've stuck with takeaway." I said.

"Pizza?" He asked and I nodded.I followed him to the living room. He then ran upstairs telling me that he'd be down after he ordered pizza. I sat on the sofa pondering on what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't realise Dan had sat down next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath made me shiver.

"They're not that interesting." I murmured. He nibbled on my ear and I let out a soft moan. I threaded my fingers through is hair and he snickered against my neck.

"Eager, aren't you?" Dan purred. I shuddered as I felt him suck at my neck.

"Hmmm, hickeys." I gasped. I really didn't need any more marks on my neck and PJ was just going to smirk knowingly.

"Are you sure you want me to stop." Dan murmured. I felt his hands caress my back and I blushed as I realised that my shirt was on the floor somewhere.

"Hmm, I'm cold." I uttered. Dan laughed and told me that my shirt was on the floor near the bookshelf. I detached myself from his wondering hands and went to get my T-shirt. I pulled it on and sat back down.

"You look good bent over." Dan whispered. I pushed him.

"Daaaan really?" I whined. I felt myself blush for the thousandth time today.

"You look cute when you blush." Dan said. The doorbell rang and it was pizza Dan got the pizzas and plates.

"Did you order Hawaiian?" I asked Hawaiian was my favourite.

"With Pineapple and extra sweet corn." He said. Dan nodded.

"How are you coping, with your mum. It must be pretty difficult." Dan asked. I looked away my eyes welling up, I didn't like to talk about her it always reduced me to tears, she was there for me when I needed her but some dickhead wanted to get drunk and crashed into her.

"I-I-It's really hard. My dad remarried kind of straight after and left. Just packed his bags and left. He never once asked me if I wanted him to go or how I felt about everything." I whispered; tears falling down my face. Dan hugged me.

"It's okay Phil, sometimes it's better to talk about things then to bottle them up." He soothed.

I nodded too chocked to say anything. I wiped my eyes on the corner of my T-shirt.

"So are you going to sleep over, it's getting pretty late." He laughed. I looked at the clock and it was already 8. It wasn't that late but it was dark outside and I had no intention of walking anywhere alone in that light. I voiced my thought to Dan and he nodded.

"You can wear some of my clothes. They might be a little baggy though, your all skin and bones." He commented. I elbowed him. I wasn't that skinny.

"It doesn't make you any less sexy." Dan murmured. I felt my face flushed.

"Ill get you some clothes." He winked and walked off. I hoped they were semi-decent at least


	6. Chapter 6

Dan passed me a T-shirt and some jogging bottoms.

"Thanks." I said. I got up to get changed.

"Not going to strip tease for me." He winked suggestively. I flipped him off and got changed.

"Those jeans were really uncomfortable" I complained, the T-shirt was really baggy.

"You're a little small aren't you." Dan laughed.

"I'm not small you're just so huge." I said, snuggling up to him.

"If that helps you sleep at night." He said.

"Do you want to watch a film?" He asked. I nodded and got up to pick a film. I picked The Hunger Games.

"It's pretty gory." He said. I told him I had watched before. I put it on and snuggled back into Dan. A few minutes later Dan began to rub my back. I glared at him but he just smirked. His finger kept brushing against me and it was annoying, I couldn't concentrate on the film.

"Dan stop it." I hissed, I moved so I was out of his reach and Dan pouted. After a few minutes I got a text from PJ, he said that there was a party tomorrow and I should go. I replied that I would be there.

"I didn't think you'd be the partying type." Dan sniggered when I jumped.

"Didn't you know it's rude to read other peoples messages." I told him putting my phone away.

"I was bored" Dan whispered.

"How can you be bored watching this." It was a pretty good movie apart from all the deaths. He leaned into me and kissed me softly at first but then deepened the kiss. he nibbled on bottom lip and I moaned softly. He broke the kiss.

"I love how reactive you are." He smirked. I blushed and went back to watching the movie. The movie finished but I fell asleep on Dan.

"Phil, wake up. You'll get a stiff neck from sleeping like this, if you don't get up I'll tickle you." Dan warned. I got up.

"Hmm, tired." I mumbled.

"I can see that." He dragged me to his room and I followed still half asleep. I snuggled up against Dan and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke hearing Dan's soft snores. I was content to just lie there for a while.

"Morning love." He murmured.

"Love?" I mean it wasn't the worst.

"I could call you sweetie if you wanted." He chucked, I made a face, love was defiantly better.

"What are we going to do?" Sundays were lazy days and I didn't know if I wanted to go to the party.

"I know what I want to do." He seductively said. He kissed me softly and I deepened the kiss, his hands roamed around and he nibbled my bottom lip, I moaned softly. I pulled on his hair and broke of the kiss, I kissed his neck giving him a few Hickeys. He pinned me down onto he bed. His eyes were clouded with lust. He pulled my T-shirt off and caressed my bare chest. He pulled of my Pyjama pants and looked up for conformation, I nodded.

"Please." I pleaded.

He pulled off my boxers and took my cock into his mouth. I let out a load moan. He boobed his head up and down making me moan loaded than ever before.

"Jesus Dan, I'm going to cum." I came in his mouth and he kissed me making me taste myself.

"You lasted pretty long for a teen." Dan smirked.

"I am not as innocent as I seem. Don't you think me and PJ would have experimented a little, both being gay." I laughed at the look on his face.

"And today is the day I see pigs flying everywhere." Dan chuckled. I lay back and traced circles on Dan's torso.

"Are you doing anything interesting today?" I asked.

"Marking books, the joy of being a teacher. I swear half of the school are a bunch of bumbling idiots." Dan huffed.

"Come on they can't be that bad." I laughed at the look on his face. I did pity him, spending Sundays marking.

"But you're going to a party." Dan said, I scowled, Peej was dragging me to these parties, infact I saw nothing relatively interesting about sweaty bodies and giggling girls, I voiced my opinion to Dan, he snickered.

"Phil, that's the entire point of being a teenager, parties and sex, plus I bet you have tons of admirers with that geeky look you've got going on." He ducked as I threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah Dan, girls are practically queuing up outside my house." I dryly said.

"But it doesn't matter 'cos your gay, if only they knew. The infamous Philip Lester a queer." Dan smirked.

"Daaan you make it sound as if I'm a man-whore or something." I blushed. Dan got up and winked as he caught me staring at him.

"I'm going to make breakfast because I am famished. Pancakes sound good?" He asked, I nodded and he left. I showered quickly and got changed. I went downstairs, my hair still wet.

"Do you have a hair-dryer?" I asked Dan.

"Here are your pancakes and some maple syrup." Dan handed me a plate of fresh pancakes and they smelt pretty good. We ate in comfortable silence.

"Fucks sake." I muttered, Peej wanted me to go to a party with him and didn't want to go alone.

"What's up and I've never heard you swear, am I corrupting you already?" Dan snickered.

"Peej is forcing me to go to a party with him and I hate them but I owe him." I whined.

"You should go, it'll be fun and you have me lesson one seeing you hung over will be funny."

"I am not going to get drunk." hopefully, I hated being drunk I did stupid things and Peej just laughed.

"Whatever Phil, anyway go and have fun." We finished our breakfast and had a brief make-out session but it was interrupted by Peej ringing me.

"See you tomorrow." I shouted as I walked to Peej's house to tell him all the juicy news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on mobile so sorry for weird spacing

I am so sorry for not updating for literally agessss. I promise (pinky swear) that I'll try to update quicker. I've had plenty of free time to update too but real life caught up with me.  
On with the chapter...  
I knocked in Peej's door and waited with baited breath. He answered the door and giggled.  
"You look like you've been shagged. Was it good?" Peej smirked as he let me in, I guesed his parents were out since their car wasn't parked in the drive. I sprawled on the floor.  
"It was amazing Peej." I breathlessly said. I blushed thinking of what happened this morning.  
"I'd better hope it'd be, or Dan as you call him is fit as fuck but don't let Chris hear me say that he'd kill him." Peej laughed. I nodded, Chris was pretty possessive but he matched Peej perfectly, people tended to pair of that way; in matched sets.  
"So who's hosting?" I asked.  
"Harry is, he told me to invite you and Chris; hope Chris will make it. He's supposed to be back today." Peej replied, I nodded, Harry wasn't bad; just a little obsessed with Louis (his boyfriend)  
"Peeeejj if Chris is going why do I have to go?" I didn't go to parties, I'd rather stay at home or go to Dan's.  
"Because Philip darling, your social skills are lacking and it's a Sunday." Peej said, I couldn't argue with that.  
"But Peejjjj, we're going to be so hungover tomorrow and we've got Dan first, no doubt he'll terror me." I groaned, I hated hangovers, they were the worst thing ever. Peej just smirked.  
"Not my problem." He stated, I grabbed a cushion and wacked him over the head.  
"PILLOW FIGHTTT." I announced. Peej grabbed the cushion and hit me with it. Twenty minutes later we ended up with 3 burst pillows and feathers everywhere.  
"Your parents are going to kill you." I laughed when Peej shook his head and feathers fell out.  
"They're out for the week." He responded, "but we need to clean up."  
"Sleepover at mine? I have chocolate." I bribed, Peej chuckled but agreed. After we had cleaned up we started making some food.  
"Peej we can't have waffles it's 5 in the evening." I sighed, but he was adamant that we were going to eat them.  
"Please Phil, pretty please with sugar on top." Peej pleaded, giving me the best puppy-dog eyes ever. Who was I to resist?  
"Go on then Peej you idiot." I said, Peej beamed and we ate our waffles in the living room watching Buffy. Eventually, we had to get ready for the party.  
"I'm going to make you look hot." Peej said, I pouted.  
"Am I not already hot enough." I feigned hurt. Peej just snickered.  
"Aww did I hurt your feelings, no Phil you're going to look so hot even the straight guys would bang you." Peej lead me upstairs and made me try on a million different outfits until he was pleased. I wore: ripped black skinny jeans, a band T-shirt and converse. Peej pit a little bit of eyeliner making my 'icy blue eyes pop' that's what he said anyway.  
Peej wore the same outfit but with a different T-shirt. I took a picture and sent it to Dan captioned

Kinda look extra hot today

I quickly got a reply if you cam to school like that I'd bend you over and fuck you hard ;)  
I blushed beet red and put my phone way after replying Might try that then...  
Peej and I walked to Harry's house and knocked in the door. Harry answered, his curly hair pushed back by a bandana and his green eyes sparkling as always.  
"Hey guys glad you could make it. Come in Lou and Chris are here." Harry invited us in and Peej immediately ran off to find Chris.  
"Ah young love." I sighed, Louis sniggered.  
"Mate you're the same as them." He rolled his eyes at me, "anyway who's the special someone." He guestured to the Hickeys and I cursed Dan, bloody idiot. Just as well Harry interrupted him.  
"Let's play never have I ever." Harry grinned. We all sat in a circle and Harry spoke up.  
"Never have I ever blown a guy." Lily smirked as I, Peej, Chris, Louis, Ava, Mia, El, Maddy and Harry took a shot. I shot Lily a questioning look.  
"Hey I like girls." She shook her head at Niall's look of disbelief.  
"Never have I ever got off with a teacher." Peej said looking too smug, I glared daggers at him as I, Ava and Maddy took a shot. Everyone looked at us in disbelief.  
"I prefer older men what can I say?" I said, messing with my hair.  
"It's Mr. Howell isn't it." Maddy whispered, her chocolate brown eyes shining with amusement and twirling a strand of waist length black hair. I nodded and she smiled. "He is fit, I fucked Mr. Payne and didn't regret anything, he is perfect such a shame he's taken now." She wistfully said. A few shots later it was my turn.  
"Never have I ever done a strip tease." I snickered as Peej glared at me and took a shot.  
"Kinky bastard." I murmured and he flipped me off. A few games later everyone was too drunk to play Harry decided it would be a good idea to play spin the bottle.  
"Alright who's taken here?" He asked, me, Peej, Chris, Louis and Ava raised our hands.  
I got checked my phone whilst Harry was describing the rules and Dan had texted back.  
Phil, if you did that I would fuck you right over your desk and you'd be sore for days ;) I replied back I somehow don't object to that sir  
We'll see Phil... He replied.  
Peej spinned the bottle and it landed on Louis a few people later Niall spinned it and it landed on here.  
"Don't be scared you little leprechaun." I smiled at Niall who just winked at me. He kissed me and it was soft and slow not as harsh or demanding as Dan's kisses. I nibbled his bottom lip and he let out a soft moan, his hands tangled themselves in my hair and our tongues battled for dominance, I heard a cough and we split apart quickly.  
"Not bad for a straight guy." I commented. Niall just looked dazed.  
"Phil, I think you've turned him gay." Ava rolled her eyes at Mia's comment.  
We stayed up until the late hours of the morning and drank way too much alcohol to be healthy.  
"Peej can I stay at yours lovie don't think I'll make it to mine." I slurred, Peej nodded. We bid our goodbyes and went to his. We both crashed on his bed upstairs, sound asleep.  
PLDHPLDHPLDHPLDHPLDHPLDHPLDHPLDH  
I woke up with a banging headache and my tounge felt like sandpaper.  
I got my phone and silenced the alarm.  
"I fucking told you it'd be a bad idea going out yesterday." I hissed as Peej opened the curtains making my eyes burn.  
"Good morning to you too." Peej laughed as I burrowed into the sheets.  
"How are you not hung over." I grumbled.  
"Didn't drink as much as you did, here these will help and I made you coffee." Peej handed me some painkillers and a glass of water, I got up and took them.  
"I could kiss you right now, Peej can I borrow some of your clothes." Peej nodded and I looked through his closet.  
"I swear your emo." I put on of the many pairsof ripped back skinny jeans on and a skin tight T-shirt and put a jacket on. I gulped down my coffee and ate my toast that Peej had made. I put my head on the desk. Peej came downstairs and put the radio, I grabbed my head and winced.  
"I am never drinking again." I promised. We walked to school and walked to first lesson maths, I sat down and saw Chris, Louis, Ava, Mia, El, Maddy Harry and lily look in a similar state. The bell rang and we all winced.  
"Fucks sake, someone needs to turn it down." I muttered, unfortunately since fate loves me Dan heard and gave me detention, bloody dick and he knew I was hung over.  
Rough night? He text after setting work  
You could say that, it's why most the class look hungover.   
AhIsee  
I feel like shit, just wanna curl up into a ball and sleep  
you look like shit too  
What a self-esteem boost  
Not like you need it  
True I am pretty fit  
I did my work and the lesson past pretty quickly.  
"Since you all look hungover I won't be giving you any homework and Harry parties on Saturday are better." Dan winked at us and we left the class for English. The rest of the day past quickly and before I knew it I was walking to detention  
Luckily my hangover had subdued to a small ache because as soon as I walked through the door Dan pinned me against the wall and locked the door.  
"I said it before and I'll say it again you Philip Lester are such a tease." He murmured into my ear making me tremble.  
"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, I want to fuck you so hard that you're sore for days because you are mine." He hissed. Dan's brown eyed were full of list, he claimed my lips with his and I moaned as he pulled on my hair. He bit down on my lip drawing blood, this is what I craved, not the soft touches of Niall but Dan who could make me shiver with desire by a singe look. He pulled away from me and I whimpered.  
"Patience dearest Phil." He smirked at me when I pouted.  
"You free today?" Dan asked, I nodded.  
"Come over today, I've got a meeting after school, I'll text you when I'm free." He kissed me goodbye and I walked home listening


End file.
